powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Oxygen Manipulation
The power to manipulate oxygen. Variation of Gas Manipulation and Periodic Table Powers. Also Called * Aero Biker * Oxikinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate oxygen, a colorless, odorless, highly reactive nonmetallic element and oxidizing agent that readily forms compounds (notably oxides) with most elements, constituting 20.1% of the atmosphere by volume that occurs as a diatomic gas, O2, is essential for plant and animal respiration, and is required for nearly all forms of combustion. Applications * Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the oxygen around objects. * Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate oxygen. * Air Attacks using oxygen. * Air Solidification, Density Manipulation, and Pressure Manipulation via controlling oxygen molecules. ** Aerokinetic Constructs using oxygen, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Combustion Inducement: oxygen is a powerful fuel source for flame. ** Fire Augmentation ** Fire Generation * Corrosion Inducement * Deoxygenation ** Fire Negation by removing the source of fuel. ** Mental Hallucination by depriving others of oxygen. ** Water Negation by removing oxygen from H2O. * Liquid Manipulation by manipulating oxygen in a liquid form * Micro-Oxygen Manipulation: an advanced version by manipulating oxygen atoms. * Poison Generation: oxygen is poisonous in large qualities. ** Creating damaging oxygen-based chemicals such as ozone (O3) and carbon dioxide (CO2). ** Blindness Inducement * Purification of the air. * Various forms of traveling using oxygen: ** Aerokinetic Flight ** Air Walking ** Gliding ** Levitation * Water Generation by mixing oxygen molecules with hydrogen molecules. * Wind Generation by creating air currents via oxygen movement. Techniques * Aerokinetic Combat using oxygen. * Aeromancy using oxygen. * Aeroportation using oxygen. * Air Absorption using oxygen. * Air Aura using oxygen. * Air Mimicry using oxygen. * Air Portal Creation using oxygen. * Healing Wind using oxygen. * Razor Wind using oxygen. ** Flaying Wind using oxygen. Associations * Air Manipulation * Chemistry Manipulation * Corrosion Manipulation: oxidizing metal and saturating human flesh. * Fire Manipulation: manipulate the oxygen molecules to control the path of flames. * Gas Manipulation * Oxygen Independence * Water Manipulation: manipulate the oxygen molecules (O2) in water (H2O). Limitations * May be unable to create oxygen, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance and the amount of matter depends of the strength and skill of the user. * Adding too much oxygen increases the risk of a single spark (fire, electricity, etc.) igniting the air. * Unless user is immune, being around pure oxygen for too long will cause brain damage. * Specialized and magical types of fire (such as heavenly, cosmic and hell) are independent of oxygen as well as fuel, rendering Fire Negation unusable against them. Known Users Manga/Anime * Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Destoroyah (Godzilla) * Aki Jakago (Medaka Box) * Caesar Clown (One Piece) * Ayase Terada (S-CRY-ED) * Aoi Kuchiba (The Qwaser of Stigmata) * Yū Kuchiba (The Qwaser of Stigmata) Western Comics * Oxygen (DC Comics) * Crystal (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Aki_Jakago_Removes_Oxygen.png|Aki Jakago (Medaka Box) stripping the area of oxygen with her Aero Biker, suffocating her victims. She notes this is effective in controlling others as nobody can survive without oxygen. File:Aki_Jakago_Oxidizing_Metal.png|Aki Jakago (Medaka Box) using oxygen to oxidize metal, rendering all metal weapons useless and poisoning her foes by overloading them with oxygen, a condition known as hyperoxia. File:Caesar_Clown's_Blue_Sword.png|Caesar Clown (One Piece) extracting oxygen from the atmosphere and concentrating it into a lighter, creating an oxidized flame Blue Sword that can burn anything it the path of the swing. File:Kuchiba's_Oxygen_Blast.png|Aoi Kuchiba, in her Yū (The Qwaser of Stigmata) persona, creating highly compressed blasts of oxygen, capable of causing immense damage. File:Aoi's_Oxygen_Wall.gif|Aoi Kuchiba, in her Yū (The Qwaser of Stigmata) persona, creating a wall of pressurized oxygen to block off attacks and counterattack. File:Aoi's_Oxygen_Combustion.gif|Aoi Kuchiba, in her Yū (The Qwaser of Stigmata) persona, igniting oxygen to induce an explosive combustion. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Sky Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Gas Powers Category:Periodic element Category:Science Powers Category:Rare Powers